My Sweet Love
by Nyx the Coyote Kit
Summary: A thank you gift for all "My little kitsune" 's fans & reviewers. A sweet, sweet night with those two idiots. Oneshot


**I am amazed. Even five years after I put it on this site, "My little kitsune" still gets faved. It's unbelievable. And the french version, "Mon petit kitsune", doesn't fall behind at all, either. Combined, they have been faved over eighty times.**

**To thank all the people who have read and continue to read that oneshot, I give you this. Please enjoy, for even if I write this, I don't think I'll be going back to the Naruto fandom, at least not for a looooooooooooooong while more, IF I go back to it. Reviews are very much appreciated. Who knows, they might even make me want to write a third? ^w^**

* * *

><p>I sigh in contentment as a soft, cool breeze blows by. My head is light as a feather, and my heart beats like crazy in my ribcage. I inhale his scent some more, bliss flooding my senses completely. How long has it been? It doesn't matter anymore. The heat of his skin contrasts delightfully with the chill of the deep night air. The moon is our only witness, its silver rays playing in his hair in such a lovely fashion. Had I really been too much of a kid not to have noticed his beauty sooner? He leans closer, his breath tickling my ear as his strong arms held me close. As though he was afraid I would vanish.<p>

"Kitsune...", he whispers.

A simple whisper that makes a shiver run up my spine. My heart skips a beat, and I hold him even closer, afraid he would run from me again. Afraid he would break my heart again. His dark hair tickles the side of my face and I can't help the blush that comes to my cheeks. I can't help this giddiness, this helplessness that comes from anticipation. I feel like a young girl alone with her lover for the first time. Funny, because that is very far from the truth. But his hands brushing against my sides as they come to cup my face feel oh, so sweet. His lips as he kisses my forehead are like rose petals, so soft they barely feel there at all. I cling to his shirt, unwilling to blink for fear he wouldn't be there anymore when I opened my eyes again.

"Promise you won't leave me again," I murmure, pressing my face to the junction between his neck and shoulder.

"I won't," he says softly. And his voice resonates in me like a drum. How I have missed this low tone of his...

"Say you promise," I insist, clinging to his shirt some more.

"I promise." He complies, and I hear a playful smile on his lips.

I look up and there it is, a slight twist upwards, barely there, but it still illuminates his whole face and it is the most beautiful this I have ever seen. "I don'T feel this is enough. What if you break your promise?"

"I said I won't, my little kitsune."

The memory of the morning he first called me that comes back to my mind and I am flooded once more with happiness. I sigh, deciding I'd just have to trust him and that if he ever broke his promise, I'd just have to chase after him again.

"You know...", he begins, and I look up in the dark pools of his eyes. "You never really gave me a proper nickname, dobe."

"Don't call me that!"

"Well?"

I stay silent, completely taken by surprise by his question and seriousness. I really don't know. I had never thought about it, really. I had been simply content with being with him and having his love, then I had put all my thoughts on catching him. Now that it is all over and we are together once again, I feel at a loss... he chuckles at my silence and I give him a puzzled look.

"It doesn't matter, kitsune," he says, mirth shining in his eyes and a gentle smile gracing his lips, those appetizing lips that are once again mine. "There's no rush. I can wait. Besides, I only need to know that you still love me even after all I've done. From now on, we have all the time in the world."

I smile back at him. Back at the love of my life. And as I do realize that we'll have all the time in the world, I realize the truth behind it all. He was mine. Once more, he was completely mine, and I loved it. MY love.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, it is already over. Just for info, I never finished Naruto. I've seen the episodes up to about one episode after Tsunade became Hokage and the rest of what I know is all spoiler told to me by friends. And the latest one was Sasuke destroying Konoha or something.<strong>

**Anyway, I don't think I'll do a follow-up. And I really don't have any idea what could be a good, cute nickname Naruto could call Sasuke. I hope you liked this thank you gift and please review, alright? ^^ Ja ne.**


End file.
